Kiss the Darkness
by Kir Sirin
Summary: The job was simple, kill Pit and take his heart to become real. But first, Dark Pit needs the angel to trust and fall in love with him, but Pit's heart already belongs to Ike! And the Darkness might just be falling himself... Dark PitxPit. Slim IkexPit.
1. Living Nightmares

So, this is my re-post. The plot isn't different, it's just more polished and I can see the words ahead of me.

That's all.

**Warning**: The summary says DARK PITxPIT and SLIM IkexPit, meaning that this has Ike as a distraction and an obstacle for Dark Pit. If you just saw 'IkexPit' and decided to read this, you will probably be disappointed.

(1)- Exomis is the tunic that Pit wears in the game

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.1.**

Fa**ll**e_n_ A_ng_e**l**

"You'll never amount to anything." A voice hissed behind Dark Pit's ear. "You might be our stupid Prince but you're _nothing_." He ripped more of Dark Pit's black wing backwards. "You have no heart. You're only essence made into a form by a stupid Harpy. Medusa, our blessed Queen of Darkness, should have killed you when Pit killed her. You're lucky she made Celeno give you a form." He ripped it harder, but Dark Pit bit through his bleeding lip to silence his screams. "It doesn't matter if Medusa favored you, named you Prince of the Underworld, or protected you. She's _dead_ now." His voice dripped venom. "And you are a **constant** reminder of her demise. Everyone looks to you and sees only the **murderer** of our beloved Queen."

The horned monster gave one more sickening tug at Dark Pit's wings and left him on the cold floor; bleeding from his shoulder blades.

The broken angel could hear a scoff behind him.

"Your stupid feathers are stuck on me." He shook them off with a disgusted look on his putrid face. "Disgusting."

When Dark Pit could no longer hear his claws rake the cold, stone floor, he sat up on shaky arms.

His dark brown hair fell and matted to his sweat-drenched face. Blood flowed freely from his aching back and he almost shuttered as he felt his wing bend awkwardly back to its original position with a series of stomach-twisting _cracks_.

He huffed and tried to stand, but failed and fell back to the floor.

He took a moment to close his dark blue eyes and savor the cold stone calm his burning face.

He didn't scream.

He didn't give that monster what he wanted.

Dark Pit smiled. _At least he came alone this time._

Usually it was a collective group that jumped him and tried to tear his wings off.

Always his wings.

Sometimes it would be his hair, his clothes, or even his fingers, but every time Dark Pit was surrounded by the living nightmares, they always took hold of his wings.

They were his greatest sign of what he could never be.

An angel.

"An angel…" Dark Pit whispered to the black stone. His thoughts turned to his other self.

His refection.

His _original_.

With the little strength he had, Dark Pit hoisted himself up on his knees, and then to his feet. He was already walking to the Sight Lake when that hideous monster jumped him, so he might as well get what he came for.

Dark Pit walked the few steps he had left and stumbled towards the small body of water before him.

_A lake, heh, it's more of a pond._ He scorned.

The Sight Lake was in the very back on the Underworld. Dark Pit took that as a gift and enjoyed the fact that no one wanted to make the hella long trip it took to get there.

Apparently, no one was worth that kind of work.

Except Pit.

Pit was worth everything.

The Sight Lake was the clearest body of water in the Underworld. You could almost see your reflection when you gazed at it. The water flowed slowly by and all it took was for someone to whisper the name of the person they wanted to see, and it showed it to them.

Dark Pit had spent all of his life watching his other.

He was the only angel in Angel Land that had brown hair and blue eyes. Mostly all of them had green hair and green eyes like their goddess Palutena. The only difference would be that some angels would have purple eyes along with their green hair, but never blue.

Dark Pit was amazed at how many times the Angel of Light was scorned for his looks. It almost disgusted him at how they treated the _hero_ that saved their 'beloved goddess'.

But it really didn't.

It couldn't, because Dark Pit had no heart.

Medusa, during her battle with Pit, stole some of his essence, and out came Dark Pit, but he couldn't feel anything like his original.

He couldn't feel emotions. All he was was an empty shell with the face of another angel.

But that was going to change.

"I want to see Pit." Dark Pit whispered into his blurry reflection. The water stirred, as if it was alive, and suddenly a clear picture of a brunette angel appeared before dark blue eyes.

Dark Pit had developed a plan to become real.

To become the _only_ Pit; not just a copy.

He was going to steal the real Pit's heart and take it for himself. Then he wouldn't be haunted at night by flashes of the real Pit's memory, or be taunted by being able to _almost feel_ what Pit felt during those times when he cried out in the middle of the night.

No more.

Dark Pit would become the new Pit… A **better** Pit.

The one and only.

Dark Pit ignored the dull ache his wing was producing and almost smiled when he saw Pit cry out, "The fight is on!"

But there was nothing to smile at, because Dark Pit could never feel happy without a heart.

Pit was having a team fight with Ike against Link and Zelda. Dark Pit watched as Pit thrust his dual swords and threw Link off of the stage.

The dark angel stood up and watched the fight dissolve back into a fuzzy reflection.

"No more watching." Dark Pit started to walk out, despite his feet wanting to give out at any given second and his wings throbbing unbearably. "It's time for the real thing."

He quickly snatched some barley grass from a crack in the stone and stuffed it into his mouth. It wasn't a vibrant green color as it should be, but, then again, nothing was truly vibrant in the Underworld.

Dark Pit breathed in a sigh as he felt the nutrients melt in his mouth and tend to his fresh wounds. He broke into a light jog and headed for the gates.

It was time to finally meet his sunrise.

… And no longer just remain a silhouette.


	2. Surprising Similarity

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.2.**

**S**eei_n_g **S**hado**ws**

"Pit, don't move!" Ike yelled as Pit was close to landing back onto the stage. The blue-haired mercenary sprinted towards Zelda as she readied herself to transform into Sheik and brought his heavy sword down in a swift arc; causing it to ignite and cut through the princess.

A cry was heard, followed by a flash of light, and the speaker booming, _Player Zelda defeated_.

Pit, unable to fly any longer, fell on top of Ike's shoulders and he hugged his neck. "Great job!"

"Thanks." Ike gave a secret smile and patted Pit's arm. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The simple statement sent Pit's cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

Ike, unaware of Pit's embarrassment, ran out of the battle room and out into the Smash Hall with the angel still on his shoulders.

He smirked at the defeated faces of Link and Zelda.

"Another round?" Ike offered.

Zelda grumbled and glared at Link, who simply looked at his shoes and shook his head silently.

"You can't defeat us!" Pit yelled triumphantly. "We're the perfect team!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up." Zelda hissed. "What about the bet?"

"Well…" Ike looked up at Pit who smiled brightly then back at the losers. "I say you make Pit and I dinner tonight. I hear good reviews on Link's cooking."

"Link?" Zelda looked at the Hylian beside her. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Uh… Well… Heh…" He glared up at Ike and hissed, "Thanks a lot." He blushed.

Pit and Ike chuckled together.

"Ike, um," Pit spoke, "set me down for a bit? I need to check on my strawberry patch."

Ike raised an eyebrow and smirked at Pit. "Oh? You still grow those things?"

Pit blushed at the sparkle in the mercenary's blue eyes. "W-Well… I t-try to… Sometimes rabbits come… Or—"

"Or stupid princes that think that they own everything around here." Ike muttered irritably.

"Yeah… Marth has been eating them too…"

"Okay, I'll let you check on them then. If you see Marth, punch him in the face and say it's from Ike." He smiled. "Okay?"

Pit chuckled. "Okay."

Ike took a knee and allowed Pit off his broad shoulders. Pit mumbled a 'thanks' and ran off.

Ike glared at the snickers he heard from the duo in front of him. "What?" He grumbled.

"Nothing." Link shook his head but he still smiled.

"The perfect team." Zelda covered her mouth as another laugh seeped from her lips. "Isn't that right, Link?"

A Pause.

Then Link and Zelda burst into a loud fit of laughter.

Ike quickly turned away as he felt his cheeks burn and walked to his room. "You better make sure our meal is a feast fit for kings, Link!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Or there will be hell to pay."

"From you _and_ Pit?" Link yelled back.

That just caused another outburst of laughter that echoed through the halls.

* * *

Pit stopped in his tracks when he saw a dark shadow looming over his strawberry patch. He saw a hand gently pluck a red fruit from its vibrant green vine and bring it to it's shadowed lips.

"Marth!" Pit yelled. He quickly ran over and tackled the prince; grabbing his hand _just_ before the strawberry was lost within his mouth. "I told you not to eat my—"

But Pit stopped and realized he was _not_ straddling a prince.

But a darker reflection of himself.

An angel with black wings, a black laurel wreath in his dark brown hair, deep, dark blue eyes, a black exomis with golden lining, black sandals that reached his knees, a black glove with a blue insignia on it, two burning-bright, yellow bands on his wrist, and a purple bow outlined in gold that lay forgotten beside him.

"Wha—What?" Pit breathed.

Dark Pit smiled; crushing the urge to throw the stupid angel halfway across the world and _off_ of him, "Hey there."

"Wha… Who…?" But Pit couldn't finish any of his sentences.

What was this some kind of joke?

"Speechless?" Dark Pit spoke to take his mind off the pain Pit was creating. "So was I when I learned there was another me out there."

Pit clumsily stood up. "A-Another…?"

"Medusa never told you?" Dark Pit stood up and shrugged. "Well I suppose she couldn't what with you killing her and all." He locked his dark blue eyes with Pit's bright sapphire. "She stole some of your essence."

He held up his arm with the two glowing bands around them. They floated of their own accord and only dimmed to a low glow when he fell asleep. "Recognize these? Palutena gave these to you, didn't she? She rewarded you with them after you killed my Queen. They allow you to stay here on earth, since angels can't survive without being within their goddess' light for at least a few minutes each week. Medusa took some of that essence, called on a harpy named Celeno, and made **me**. Whatever you received, _I_ received."

With each word, Dark Pit took another step closer to Pit.

Another step closer to retrieving his heart…

And _ending_ Pit.

"You can say I'm the 'fallen angel' version of you, Pit." The angel in question tripped backwards and landed on his back. Dark Pit smiled darkly and sat with his knees on either side of Pit's form.

How his hands _ached_ to feel that heart below him.

"Pit, you're blushing." Dark Pit gently caressed Pit's warm cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "A sight I never tire of. Tell me, what does a beating heart feel like?"

"What...?" But Pit's vision flashed to the darker angel's black wings behind him. "Your wing!" He cried. "It's bent and bleeding!" Pit managed to sit upright and gently stroke the soft bone; making Dark Pit's eyes narrow. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing." Dark Pit grabbed the other angel's wrist and tried to lower it back down. "You shouldn't worry—"

"But look at it! Doesn't it hurt?"

Dark Pit blinked. "No." He lied.

"What?"

"I doesn't hurt. I can't feel it. I can't feel anything." For some reason, that statement felt like a lie. Was it because of Pit? Was it because he was so close to his own heart?

Or something else?

"Why not?"

"I have no heart. Your essence allows me a body, not a heart." Dark Pit's eyes clouded over and he started to feel as if he should be backing away from this angel.

But why?

Was it the concern in those beautiful eyes?

It made Dark Pit wish to cry.

But he couldn't, wouldn't, or even shouldn't, because he had no heart. Whatever he was feeling, it was fake.

It could never be real.

Not until the Pit before him lay cold and still in his arms.

"No… Heart…" Pit echoed softly. He continued to stroke the black feathers underneath his fingertips. "Still… You can't fly right like that…" Dark Pit could see Pit's brows furrow in confusion or worry. "Come with me. I have medicine for you. Not human medicine that stuff doesn't work, but medicine I get from Angel Land."

Dark Pit's mind screamed against the notion, but the innocent shine in Pit's bright blue eyes made the Angel of Darkness smile and say, "Lead the way."

The two angels walked back into the Smash Mansion; Pit holding Dark Pit's shoulder softly, and Dark Pit holding the red strawberry.

Dark blue eyes gazed softly at bright blue secretly.

Maybe that was the first sign that Dark Pit should have left.


	3. A Simple Thank You

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.3.**

**M**e_n_ded **W**i_n_g**s**

Dark Pit sat uncomfortably on Pit's soft twin bed. His shirt had been removed and placed beside him. Dark Pit took this time to examine Pit's room personally.

His room was an average size for a boy his age. It was filled with curtain-less windows and a sunroof in the middle of the ceiling. His bed was right beside the biggest window, allowing the sunlight to pour over Dark Pit's back almost comfortably.

There were pictures of Pit and a few other people Dark Pit had seen before when watching him on the wall behind Pit's headboard.

Dark Pit watched carefully as he saw the brunette walk over to him with cream and some bandages.

"Ready?" Pit smiled. "It might hurt a little."

Dark Pit was about to shrug but instead gave a shiver when Pit stroked his black wing with frighteningly _cold_ cream.

"S-Sorry…." Pit blushed. "I forgot to mention it was cold."

"Don't worry." Dark Pit smiled and looked over his shoulder at the blushing angel. Pit was concentrating **immensely** on his broken wing and trying hard not to stare at the darker angel's chest.

Dark Pit smirked. "Why the blush Pit? My body is the same as yours, only a bit stronger."

When Pit finished his coating, he unraveled a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap them around Dark Pit's torso.

Dark Pit lifted his arm as Pit reached underneath him and crossed the bandages over his chest. The darker imitation was assaulted by the smell of dewy leaves early in the morning. He had the urge to close his eyes and breathe in deeply, but fought it.

"All done." Pit mumbled, still blushing.

Dark Pit ran his index finger up-and-down the side of Pit's warm neck. "Thank you so much, Pit." He whispered. He leaned towards the angel. "You're so kind." He grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, and continued to stroke Pit's neck with the other.

"Wha—What are you d-doing?" Pit stumbled over his words as he saw the darker angel close the space between them.

"I'm thanking you." Dark Pit whispered. He placed a light kiss on Pit's pink lips and lingered.

Pit gasped inward, placed a hand on Dark Pit's shoulder in an attempt to push him off, but quickly succumbed to the gentle kiss. He let his vibrant blue eyes flutter close and leaned in to the kiss. The hand on Dark Pit's shoulder traveled up, only to be lost within the dark angel's dark brown hair.

Dark Pit, for a second, thought he felt something in his hollow chest tighten, but dismissed such a thought quickly. The hand on Pit's neck twitched when he felt Pit's hand softly take it in his.

Dark Pit pulled away for a moment to retrieve air and then pushed back into the angel before him. His other hand fell to the space between Pit's white wings and stroked it slowly.

Pit gave a soft moan into the dark angel's mouth and felt his cheeks burn with a surprising intensity.

Dark Pit broke the kiss quietly as he felt the presence of someone else in the room.

Standing under the threshold was a stiff soldier with blue hair and blue eyes.

The Angel of Darkness smiled when Pit slowly opened his eyes again. "You have company." He breathed.

"Company…?" Pit's blue eyes were half-lidded and smoky. They looked like a cloudy summer day. "Who…?" He lazily turned his head towards the third member of their party and jolted awake. "I-Ike!"

Dark Pit noted how fast he could feel Pit's heart flutter from this close distance. It didn't act that way when they kissed.

He gave a poisonous glare at Ike. _Pit still likes him?_ He huffed mentally. _I'll change that._

"I came to get you so we could go make fun of Link as he cooked, but I can see you already have plans… Who is this?"

"U-Um… I-Ike…" Pit stammered.

"I'm Pit's fallen angel." Dark Pit smirked.

Ike looked at Pit for a real answer, but Pit gave none. He turned his back to them. "If you say—"

"Ike, wait!" Pit scrambled to his feet and ran to the mercenary. He clutched his red cape almost desperately. "I'm coming, okay? I just… Um... I was just helping—"

But his words were cut off by Ike's sudden swift movement. He grabbed Pit's shoulders and smiled into his worried face. "It's okay Pit." His blue eyes sparkled brilliantly. "Just come with me now, okay?"

Pit nodded hastily.

Ike smirked ear-to-ear and wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulders. He shot a quick glance at the shadow on Pit's bed.

Dark Pit returned the stare.

_Pit's mine._ They both seemed to say.


	4. A Sigh

Incredibly short. Sorry. It doesnt feel like its done...

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.4.**

Drifti_n_g **M**i_n_d

Link set down numerous plates of food irritably in front of Ike and Pit. Ike smirked silently and nudged Pit's shoulder.

Pit merely smiled and stared absently through the window across from him.

He had left Dark Pit in his room hours ago. Now it was dark outside and the first few stars were just beginning to make their debut.

There was no moon tonight.

Pit found his thoughts drifting to back to the fallen angel.

Had he stayed in the Underworld his entire life?

Pit shuddered when he thought of when Medusa had captured Palutena and all of Angel Land was shackled to the shadows of the Underworld. Pit had been locked in a tight cage and every night he heard the screams of his brethren. He tried his best to block it out, but couldn't. He would spend nights crying for those that would no longer see the sun.

Even after he defeated Medusa, Pit would still be haunted by nightmares.

How can someone _live_ there?

Pit wasn't stupid; he knew that the Underworld had played some part in almost tearing Dark Pit's wing off. He couldn't help but notice that Dark Pit had numerous cuts and scares all along his torso.

Pit silently wished he could help relieve the angel's suffering.

Pit smiled at Ike when the mercenary started to talk, but didn't really hear what he was saying.

How the angel loved that soldier.

But… Did he really?

When he found himself in another angel's arms… Pit didn't even think twice about it. He realized that he wanted Dark Pit to take his strong arms and wrap them around Pit forever.

Pit sighed under his breath as he stared into the midnight sky.

It didn't matter what he wanted. The real question was;

_Would Dark Pit want that?_


	5. Strawberries

The last short chapter.

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.5.**

**S**tra**wb**err_y_ **W**hi**s**per**s**

Dark Pit softly plucked another strawberry from Pit's patch. He raised it to his lips and popped it into his mouth. He smiled and savored the flood of sweetness that invaded his mouth. His mind couldn't help but think of the blushing angel that grew them.

How long had he waited?

It seemed like ages.

Dark Pit sat on his dark brown sandals and looked up at the sky. For so long, Pit had only taken comfort in watching these stupid humans live out their lives here on earth.

Dark Pit looked at the ground beneath him.

And the dark angel had spent his life only living to see Pit's face.

The spot where his heart should have been ached awkwardly when he thought of Pit.

What was this?

It never happened when Dark Pit would look at the angel from the seeing water.

So why was it happening now?

The Angel of Darkness grazed his lips with the tip of another red strawberry. He chuckled when he thought of the kiss he stole from Pit's lips. He basked in the memory of Pit moaning at his touch. He relished the husky look in Pit's clouded blue eyes.

Dark Pit swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. His hands tingled uncertainly so he tightened them into fists.

His memory flashed to the mercenary, Ike.

Dark Pit's blood ran colder than ice. Just the thought of that stupid soldier made Dark Pit want to rip through him with his dual blades.

He will soon do away with _him_.

Dark Pit smiled at the thought of Pit belonging only to him.

But the tightening in his chest only increased.

The strange feeling started to annoy the Angel of Darkness.

What _was_ it?

It almost felt like…

Dark Pit shook his head. It didn't matter what it felt like. The fact was he couldn't _feel_. So this was just all in his head.

Dark Pit smiled in the darkness as he fingered the bandages wrapped around his frame.

They smelled of Pit.

He didn't know it then, but in that strawberry patch, Dark Pit had unknowingly just surrendered.

Surrendered the only thing he _could_ surrender.


	6. Soft Moonlight

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.6.**

Dar**k** _B_**l**ue

"Pit." Ike grabbed Pit's hand as they ended their meal.

The angel looked into the mercenary's icy blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"I don't want you around that imposter. He doesn't seem… Right."

Pit smiled softly. "Ike…" He slipped his hand from his grip. "It's okay. I can protect myself."

"Pit," Ike gave a loud sigh. "if anything happened to you—" He fought for the right words to say but instead pulled Pit into his firm arms.

The angel blushed and looked up. "I-Ike…?"

"Pit, you don't understand." Ike whispered and his hold tightened. "If anything were to happen to you… I'd be…"

"Ike…"

"Just don't get to close to him, okay? Don't let your guard down until he leaves." Ike let the angel go and ruffled his brown hair with a shaky smile. "'Night."

As Pit watched him walk away, he held up a hand. "Good night."

* * *

Pit was startled to see Dark Pit sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed when he entered.

Dark blue eyes shot up and locked with sapphire blue.

"P-Pit…" Pit stammered. How weird it was to address someone else with his own name.

"I was waiting for you." Something in Dark Pit's eyes made Pit feel like falling to his knees.

Just a _glance_ from the dark angel made Pit want to run into his arms and bury his head in the other's shoulder.

"I didn't want to impose and sleep on your bed…" Dark Pit stood up. "You see, I have no where else to go." He took a few steps towards Pit. "Would it be absolute torture for you if I slept here?"

"Tor-Torture?" Pit blushed as the dark imitation's shadow fell over his face. "N-Not at all!" He shook his head rapidly.

Dark Pit smiled and gently trailed his thumb down Pit's neck. "Good."

"I… I don't know where you'll sleep…" Pit's voice fell into a soft tone. His breath came in short intervals.

"I'll sleep in the corner. So that way I can watch over you."

"A-Ah…" Pit blushed deeply as he felt the heat radiate for the other angel's body. "Oh… Okay."

Dark Pit placed a chaste kiss on the Angel of Light's forehead. "Good night." He whispered.

"Goo-Good… N-Night…" Pit breathed.

* * *

Dark Pit chuckled softly to himself when he gazed at the sleeping angel in front of him.

He was standing by Pit's bedside, unable to sleep.

The angel's mouth was agape, his hand underneath his blue pajama top, his brown hair laid an uncombed mess around his head, and his breathing came soft and sweet to the night air.

Dark Pit placed his hand on top of Pit's.

His chest started to throb again.

It was amazing how one day with Pit could make the Angel of Darkness forget all his years in the Underworld and feel happy.

_Happiness_…

Dark Pit could feel no such thing.

He didn't have a heart.

He took a knee and laced his fingers through Pit's brown hair.

Whatever happiness felt like, Dark Pit was sure it felt something close to this.

"My angel of light…" Dark Pit whispered with a soft smile on his lips.

_His_ angel?

Since when did Pit become _his_?

Dark Pit fought the tightening in his chest when he heard Pit let out a small sigh of contentment. The Angel of Light rolled on his side and reached his hands out blindly towards his darker half.

Dark Pit stiffened.

He slowly, almost warily, intertwined their fingers and squeezed Pit's hands in his.

They both smiled simultaneously.

* * *

The brunette awoke and his bright blue eyes were greeted by soft moonlight.

He looked over to the corner of his room.

There lay a dark angel with his black wings curled softly around him in a protective position.

Pit stood up and walked over to him.

He gazed at the sleeping angel and sat on his knees next to him.

_He must be cold…_ Pit thought. He got back up, fetched a thick blanket that Snake had made for him from some animal he had just killed, placed it on Dark Pit, and then returned to his original sitting position on the floor.

He smiled at Dark Pit's peaceful looking face.

His stuttering heart leapt when the dark angel clutched the blanket and brought it closer to him.

Pit gently stroked Dark Pit's shoulder and smiled when he received a quiet sigh.

He had never felt this way around Ike.

Pit was so sure he was in-love with the mercenary, but he was having doubts in the back of his mind. He tried to shut them out and remain true to his former feelings, but every second he was with this fallen angel Pit forgot more and more why he had fallen for Ike.

Pit secretly wished that Dark Pit would wake up; just so Pit could see those dark blue eyes again.

They held so much confusion, hurt, anguish, and pain that they made Pit want to know everything that had happened to the darker angel.

_I'll ask him tomorrow. _Pit thought. He held a smug smile on his face. _If he refuses, I'll simply force him. _He gave a short laugh at his cunningness.

He placed a kiss on Dark Pit's lips and relished in the softness of his mouth. He pressed harder against them and then gently pulled away.

"Good night." He whispered to the sleeping angel.

Pit went back to his bed, now gone cold from his absence, and smiled at his actions.

If someone had asked Pit just then if he knew a man named 'Ike', the giddy angel would only shrug in reply.


	7. Just Stay

Here's a little IkexPit for all of you to hate me over.  
;D

Also, leave those reviews. Because Dark Pit gets jealous _very_ easily over my other stories.

And you wouldnt want him to take that anger out on Pit, would you?

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.7.**

A_n_**g**e_l_ _W_i_n_**gs**

When Pit woke up to see Dark Pit gone, he decided he might as well take this break to go practice.

Although he really wanted to ask Dark Pit about his scars…

He needed to practice more.

Pit decided he would practice in the Archer Fields. He took his bow and walked out.

That's where he found himself now.

He had been practicing for a good hour. He practiced on every still and moving targets the course offered. It was a large, green field with tall grass and a few thick trees around. The still targets were tree stumps with bullseyes on them, and the moving targets were faces of the Brawlers taped to moving sticks.

Sweat fell down the side of his face as he huffed.

"Little early for shooting, Pit?" Came a voice.

Pit looked to see Ike smiling and making his way over. His heart felt disappointed. The mercenary waved. "How long have you been at it?"

"Ha…" Pit panted. "I… Don't—ha—know."

"Want a partner?" Ike's smile was too good to resist. He didn't smile around just anyone.

But it seemed he couldn't _stop_ smiling when he was around Pit.

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed against his anchored heart.

Ike took out his sword. "Then get ready."

* * *

Pit heard feet crush a pile of dead leaves near his left and he shot one of his blue arrows towards the noise. A squirrel jumped ten feet in the air and shrieked.

Pit sighed.

_Where are you? _He wondered. Sweat fell down his neck as he turned from side to side.

The mercenary seemed to have disappeared.

That is, until Pit heard Ike scream, "Think fast!"

Pit automatically shot another arrow of blue light as he spun around and struck Ike in the chest.

The blue-haired mercenary flew back, but not without throwing his sword at Pit.

The sword collided with Pit's shoulder, knocking him off balance, and Ike fell softly to the grass.

He jumped on Pit and smiled, "Looks like I won."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Pit grinned.

"What—"

But Ike felt his own heavy sword being jabbed into his side. Pit would never strike him outside of the battle room, probably not there either, but the soldier was still defeated.

Ike smiled and stood up. He offered a hand to the clever angel. "Well done, Pit."

Pit took his hand, only to be pulled forward, off his feet, and placed on his stomach on top of Ike's shoulder.

"Hey!" Pit yelled. He balled his hands in to fists and started to half-heartedly punch Ike's back as his feet dangled near his face. "Lemme go!"

"Heh, I don't think so." Ike hoisted Pit a little higher and walked over to retrieve his faithful sword. "Don't ever let your guard down, Pit. Haven't I told you that before?"

Pit hit the back of Ike's head and the soldier dropped him.

"Ow!" Ike cried.

Pit landed with an 'oof' and stood up tiredly. He smiled when Ike pulled their foreheads together.

"Heh," Ike laughed as his ice blue eyes sparkled. "that hurt, you know."

"Oh it did?" Pit smiled back. "I'm sorry, Ike. I didn't know a little angel like me could hurt the _mighty_ mercenary."

"You'd be surprised how badly you can hurt me, Pit."

The angel blushed and felt like they weren't kidding anymore. "Wha—What?"

Ike looked past Pit and gently stroked his white wing. "It doesn't take a sword for you to hurt me, Pit. You could leave me in pieces so easily."

"I…" Pit said underneath his breath. "I wouldn't want that… I wouldn't want to hurt you, Ike… N-Never…" Pit's cheeks burned a soft pink.

Ike placed a small kiss on the angel's cheek.

"I should like to think you wouldn't." He whispered. "Stay with me a little longer, Pit."

He ensnared the blushing angel in his strong arms and Pit could do nothing but bury his face in Ike's chest.

Meanwhile, above them, a black angel was sitting on the roof of the Smash Mansion gazing at the sky; wondering how he would steal an angel's heart.

Oblivious to what was happening down below him.


	8. Ike or Dark Pit?

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.8.**

I Dare _Y_**o**_u_ t**o** **Lo**ve _M_e

"Why do you like strawberries so much?" Dark Pit asked curiously. They were sitting on top of the Smash Mansion with their feet dangling off the side of the roof. They were about five stories high and Dark Pit still had the urge to fly up and take the blue sky in his grasp.

"I dunno…" Pit said absently. He twirled the green stem in his fingertips and watched the red fruit spin underneath it. "I suppose they remind me of you."

"What?" Dark Pit looked incredulously at Pit.

"Hm… Well… At first taste, a strawberry is kind of bitter and you think it's something you wouldn't want to eat… But if you take another bite, you realize it's filled with a miraculous flood of sweetness and they magically turn into your favorite fruit." Pit smiled at his dark imitation. "You just have to take a big enough bite."

"Uh…" Dark Pit's throat suddenly closed up and he quickly looked up at the sky. "W-Well… I guess you're like the sun then. It's so beautiful that you wish you could reach up and touch it, but you can't. It's always out of reach. It provides light for all of earth and is the greatest star in the galaxy. When it's gone, you feel sad for the rest of the day and find yourself wanting it to return..."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Pit asked softly.

"I…" Dark Pit looked at the angel and his eyes unknowingly softened. He leaned in closer and placed his hand on top of Pit's. "I…" The Angel of Darkness grew stiff when he felt his chest ache and tighten itself.

His mind raced.

_What was this feeling? Why did it come only around Pit? _

_Why did it hurt so much?_

"Pit…?" The Angel of Light questioned.

Dark Pit quickly stood up and unfolded his black wings; taking flight and flying off of the roof and away from Pit.

Pit clutched the hand that his darker self had touched and held it close to his beating heart.

What had he done wrong?

* * *

Dark Pit stumbled through the hallways of the Smash Mansion. His breathing was heavy and ragged.

_What was happening?_

His chest **ached** and every limb in his body seemed to be throbbing. He felt lost and confused.

Just like his days in the Underworld.

Dark Pit was too lost in his thoughts to side-step the man walking towards him.

He grabbed him by his shoulders and Dark Pit looked up, half-expecting it to be Medusa.

But it was only Ike.

When Ike realized it was the _imposter_ he was holding and not his sunny angel, his grip tightened and his blue eyes turned fierce. He grinded his teeth together and spoke in a venomous hiss. "_You_."

Dark Pit couldn't fight off the feeling Pit had created and he could only gaze into the ice-blue eyes above him.

"Why haven't you left? What is your purpose for being here?" He dug his bare nails into Dark Pit's shoulder.

"Ah..." He hissed. The pain brought him back to his senses and he locked eyes with Ike. "Ike, let go of me."

"Uh…" Ike gave a jolt.

They were so _alike_.

"Ike…" Dark Pit placed a gentle hand on the mercenary's shoulder and softened his voice to sound more like his other. "Please… You're hurting me."

"I…" Ike immediately let go. "I'm s-sorry, Pit. I didn't mean—" But he quickly stopped.

This was _not_ Pit.

Dark Pit smirked and walked away from the soldier, but Ike wouldn't let him win.

Ike let out an angry cry, gripped his sword in both hands, and shot the flames of Ragnell towards Dark Pit's back.

When they hit, Dark Pit let out a strangled cry and fell face forward to the ground.

Ike smirked and placed his blade on top of his shoulder.

_That_ would teach him.

"Pit?!" Screamed a voice.

Ike turned around and was about to explain that this was _not_ Pit, when he froze.

The brunette angel came running down the hallway.

He ran past Ike and fell on his knees beside the darker angel.

Dark Pit's entire back was black and his exomis had been burned. His black wings were singed and they lay limply over his still body.

He was barely breathing.

Pit glared at Ike with accusing, blue eyes. "What have you _done_?!"

"I…" Ike felt his heart grow cold.

He had never seen the angel so angry.

"Pit…" Pit turned back to the fallen angel. "Please… Don't leave… Don't… _Die_." Pit tried to pick him up, but his hands were shaking too severely to actually hold him.

"Here," Ike said softly behind him, "let me help you." But his hand was slapped away by Pit.

"No! Don't touch him!" Pit didn't meet Ike in the eye while he screamed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Dark Pit. "Just leave!"

"... If that's what you want." Ike walked away.

Pit felt like crying. His heart cried out for Ike, but he couldn't leave Dark Pit here.

Like _this_.

Pit shook his head as desperate frustration consumed him. Hopelessness crawled in to his slowly-beating heart.

Did he love Ike?

Or Dark Pit?


	9. My Angel

If you hate cliché-ness…

It's time to fall in-love.

Haha.

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.9.**

_W_hi**s**per**s** i_n_ the Dar**k**

Pit didn't know how long he cried.

Mario, Kirby, and Peach were walking by and saw Pit shaking beside a still angel. They didn't ask questions, only helped take Dark Pit to Pit's room. Pit imagined they had them, but was glad they didn't ask.

Pit tried everything he could to wake up Dark Pit.

He even prayed to Palutena to just let Dark Pit open his eyes.

So Pit could see that beautiful color again.

He sat on his knees on the floor beside his bed where Dark Pit now lay. His black wings were bandaged; the ashes from his burnt feathers lay scattered across the floor. Pit had coated Dark Pit's entire back with his ointment for burns. He wished he could feed Dark Pit some of his healing plants that Palutena gave him, but the angel couldn't even get Dark Pit's mouth to open.

He buried his head in his arms and cried beside the Angel of Darkness.

What if he never woke up?

What would Pit do?

That thought made Pit's heart shatter and he cried louder. "Don't die, please." He pleaded. "Just don't. Don't leave me alone."

He didn't know that just outside his door a blue mercenary sat on the floor with a breaking heart wondering why Pit thought he would be left alone if that stupid angel was gone.

"Pit…" Dark Pit coughed. At first, Pit thought it was his own thoughts, but the coughing came louder and he felt a hand on his elbow.

Pit looked up and his face broke to see Dark Pit gazing weakly at him.

"Why are you crying?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit let out a broken sob and cried louder. "Pit!" He exclaimed and the rest of his words were only tears.

The Prince of the Underworld felt an unusual pang in his empty chest when he saw tears shimmer down Pit's red cheeks. His blue eyes were now red and puffy.

How long had he been crying?

"Pit…" Dark Pit tried to sit up but unfamiliar pain shot up his spine. He grunted and fell back on the bed.

Pit quickly got a long-nosed bottle out from underneath the bed and gave it to Dark Pit. "H-Here…" He hiccupped. "Drink this. I mixed some leaves and this potion that Marth gave me." Pit raised the dark angel's head and slowly fed him the drink.

When he was finished, Pit smiled. "Go to sleep, okay? The medicine makes your head a little fuzzy."

Dark Pit gave a small smirk and nodded. Pit's heart leapt when he heard Dark Pit's voice say. "Thank you."

_Later that Night_

Pit awoke to the sound of Dark Pit's muffled screams. He ran over to the dark angel's bedside and saw he was biting his lip to keep from screaming. Dark Pit thrashed around and suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Pit?" He whispered as he saw the Angel of Light loom over him.

"Hey… You were having a nightmare…"

"No…" Dark Pit shook his head. "It's not a nightmare if it really happened."

"What?" Pit shook his head. "No, the medicine just messes with your head for a bit, that's all."

Then he remembered.

"_I don't really use this for medicinal purposes." Marth explained. "It breaks whoever's mind you give it to. So they won't be able to lie or think straight. Whatever they tell you is the truth and they can't do a thing about it. I use it for different purposes rather than just healing."_

Pit's eyes widened as he saw the scares all over Dark Pit's body again.

He knew that, if he asked directly, Dark Pit would never tell him.

Now was his chance!

"Um… P-Pit…" Pit sat on the edge of the bed. "What exactly did you dream about?"

Dark Pit closed his eyes and sighed. "Real nightmares. In the Underworld, I was an outcast because of my appearance and I would routinely get attacked by things you wouldn't dare to think about."

"Attacked?"

"Yes. Before Medusa died, after you left, she made a harpy named Celeno create me. I don't know what her reasoning was, but she died and named me Prince of the Underworld. Celeno was made Queen and everyone hated it."

"Because you looked like me?"

"Yeah. Everyday someone would try and tear my wings off. That's why you found me in such a state when I first came here. A monster had attacked me. Thankfully it was only one, usually they come in packs."

Dark Pit smiled and took Pit's hand in his.

"But none of that mattered because I had you."

"Wh-What?" Pit blushed.

"Everyday I watched you from our Sight Lake. It's not as glamorous as your Watch Tower, but still... It showed me you. You were the reason why I kept dealing with the nightmares that haunted me. You were everything I had… And now you're sitting next to me."

"P-Pit… What are you saying?"

Dark Pit tugged on Pit's hand to help himself sit up straight. He winced but smiled again when he met Pit's sapphire-blue eyes. He touched his hot cheek and chuckled.

"How can I make you blush so much, My Angel?" Dark Pit's blue eyes sparkled uncharacteristically. "You're the most interesting person I have ever met. Even though I have no heart, I feel happy around you. I try to deny it to myself, but I do. You make me feel, Pit. Before I was just an empty shell… Now I can't seem to find a place to put all of these feelings."

Dark Pit sighed and brought their foreheads together.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that? That other angel didn't deserve you. He couldn't see the beauty and light you hold. None of the angel's in Angel Land could."

Pit's red cheeks turned a deep scarlet at Dark Pit's words. He placed his hand over Dark Pit's and rested it there.

Dark Pit sighed, "My chest tightens whenever you touch me. I… I don't know what that means, but…" Dark Pit took Pit's other hand and held it firmly. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. Why do you look so confused, My Angel? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, it's just…"

"You don't like it when I call you 'My Angel'?"

"Um… It's not that… It's just…"

"Then what?" Dark Pit looked worried or scared even. "Please, say something."

"I-It's just… I've never seen you like this… Y-You're so… Emotional."

"You… Don't like that?"

"No, no I do! I'm just not used to it… That's all…"

"Oh…" Dark Pit pulled his hands away and Pit's heart cracked. He wanted to take back what he had just said when he saw Dark Pit's dark-blue eyes look downcast.

"Well…" He said softly. "I suppose it's because… I don't feel that comfortable with showing emotions I know are just fake. I never feel anything and whenever I'm around you, I feel these strange things… But… They can't be real, right? I'm afraid of getting too attached to you… But fear is a feeling… I feel elated whenever I make you smile… But happiness is a feeling… I'm—"

"Why are you afraid of being close to me?" Pit leaned forward but then jumped back when Dark Pit looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I can't get close to you because…" He shook his head. "By Medusa, I am such a _fool_. Why am I even here? I'm too deeply attached **already**… If I take it now… I'll break it anyways. I can't break it…"

"Pit, what are you saying?" Pit's brows furrowed in worry.

Dark Pit suddenly grabbed the back of Pit's neck and pulled him just a breath away from his own face.

His broken blue eyes shot through Pit.

"Pit… Would you hate me? I couldn't live with that thing if you hated me. It wouldn't be worth it. It's all I want… All I need… But I can't take it if you're mad… If you will hate me for taking it."

"Pit… Take _what_?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?!" Pit's cheeks burned brighter. His body jolted back but Dark Pit's hold on his hand was to strong to get away.

Dark Pit whispered desperately, "Do you love me? Do you trust me? Would you give me everything if I asked for it?"

"O-Of course…"

Dark Pit gave a sigh. Why did that feel like the wrong answer? "Then I've done it. All I need now is to go ahead and take it from you." He shook his head. "What good is a heart if I don't want to feel this sadness that comes after?"

"A heart?" Pit gasped when the Angel of Darkness whispered on his lips,

"You're all I have. Pit, will you let me kiss you?"

"Uh… I-I guess… S-Sure…" He held in his breath when he felt Dark Pit's lips fall over his.

He didn't know why, but Dark Pit always made him feel like he was wanted; as if he wasn't the worst, most despised angel in the world. He felt loved. He felt…

Pit felt happy.

So when Dark Pit broke off their short kiss and muttered, "By the Goddess, I'm so sorry, Pit, but I have to. I need a heart; _your_ heart."

He didn't hear him.

He just crashed their lips back together and let everything else fade away.

It wouldn't matter in the morning. Since Dark Pit wouldn't remember any of this anyways.

But Pit always would.


	10. Killed You

I didn't want to leave out the Smash Characters. It couldn't just be _all_ about Dark Pit and his _angel_.

So enjoy this.

Battle scenes are new to me so be gentle on your review, okay?

Pokemon **owned** back in the day.

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.10.**

**S**a**v**e **M**e

"So what do ya' say?" The Pokemon Trainer grinned.

"Um…" Pit hit the toe of his sandal on the floor of the hallway. "I dunno…"

"Oh come on!" Sonic patted Pit's shoulder. "Are you scared?"

"Pit's never scared of anything." Said a voice.

Pit felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Dark Pit glaring at the blue hedgehog.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Um… They want to fight a team battle with me." Pit blushed. Ever since that night, he had been blushing at positively **everything** concerning the black angel.

"Can I join?" Dark Pit asked.

"Who are you?" Lucario asked. He clenched his fists defensively.

Dark Pit smirked. "I'm Pit's fallen angel."

_My angel…_

Pit shook his head mentally.

This was no time to be reminiscing.

"Heh," The Pokemon Trainer scratched his nose and grinned wider. "it doesn't matter. Two Pits will be just as easy to defeat as one!"

"Is that so?" Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "I guess we'll see. Pit and I will take all three of you on."

"Haha!" The Trainer bellowed. "Big mistake!"

"We'll see you there, then." Lucario stated. All three of them made their way to the Control Room to set up the arena.

"Pit," Dark Pit turned his sights on the other angel. "are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Pit smiled.

"They can't defeat us!" They both chanted. They started to laugh and followed behind the trio.

* * *

Dark Pit jumped a few feet back and stood beside his teammate. They were both panting. Both of them only had two more lives left in their stock and their opponents had taken the lead.

The Pokemon Trainer had only one life left.

Sonic had two lives.

Lucario had four.

"Pit," Dark Pit hissed. "take out the Trainer first. I'll go for Sonic and we'll tackle Lucario together."

"Okay." Pit nodded. He blushed when he felt Dark Pit's hands around his waste. "Uh… What..?" His heart leapt into his throat.

"You better get it." Dark Pit hissed before picking Pit up and throwing him halfway across the stage.

Pit let out a startled cry and then saw the glowing star bouncing towards him.

_You better get it, he said._

Pit smiled and took the invulnerability the star offered.

He immediately ran over to the Pokemon Trainer, saw Ivysaur, leapt in the air, came crashing down, and drove his yellow blade in a downward arc into the middle of the bulb on the Pokemon's back.

The impact of the hit caused Ivysaur to bounce into the air and Pit struck it out of the sky and out of the arena.

_Player Pokemon Trainer Defeated. _Boomed a voice.

Pit let out a huff of air and smiled triumphantly.

"Pit!" Dark Pit screamed.

Just as his invulnerability ended, Pit turned around and saw Sonic spinning towards him.

He was coming to fast for Pit to dodge.

A flash of blue light and Sonic was in the air. Pit took the chance and shot him with one of his light arrows.

Dark Pit and Pit continued to shoot arrows of blue light at the same time so Sonic would stay in the air; helpless to stop them.

Pit chuckled and saw Dark Pit make his way slowly closer to the hedgehog.

They continued to shoot until Dark Pit flew in the air, spun his bow counter-clockwise and knocked Sonic so far that he was only a dot in the distance.

Meanwhile, Pit noticed how Lucario glowed.

He had gotten his hands on a Smash Ball. Just as Dark Pit was floating back to the platform, Lucario released it.

Dark Pit's last life would be…

Pit gasped, aimed his bow in the air, and shot another light arrow at his own teammate. Dark Pit bounced back into the air just in time to see Lucario's attack and fly above it.

A spinning weight crashed in to the middle of Pit's back, making him arch forwards and cry out.

Pit fell to the floor and Sonic grabbed his ankle, spun Pit around, and threw him into the air.

Dark Pit threw Lucario off the stage, but the Pokemon tried to teleport back. He came up a bit short, and was about to do it again, when Dark Pit leapt off the stage, struck Lucario once with his yellow-and-blue blade, and ultimately took one of his four lives.

Dark Pit took an air current and glided down towards Pit. His dark blue eyes caught a floating sphere awfully close to him.

_A Smash Ball!_

He quickly pushed off a box that he had landed on and soared into the air. He grabbed the Smash Ball with one hand and struck the very core of it with the other. Dark Pit felt his blood race as the newly found power flooded inside him.

Pit found himself trapped between two opponents and the edge of the battlefield.

He looked up thankfully when he heard Dark Pit yell,

"Squadron, _move out_!"

Pit had never been so glad to see his winged sentries again as they mercilessly attacked his enemies. He looked to thank Dark Pit with a smile, but the black angel was staring at Palutena with a blank expression on his face.

_Player Sonic Defeated._ The voice bellowed.

The sentries and Blessed Goddess dispersed and Pit ran over to Dark Pit; who fell softly back to the floor.

"I've never truly seen your Goddess…" He said quietly. "Only in my dreams… When I see your memories of her."

Pit was about to say something to the fallen angel, but Lucario threw an average-sized dark ball at him.

The brunette fell into the darker angel's arms; his damage ratio was already in the hundreds. One more real hit and Pit would be…

"Pit…" Dark Pit whispered in his ear. "Sit down, okay? Go open that box on the top platform and see if there's any food in it. I'll take care of the Pokemon."

"N-No—"

"Don't fight with me or you'll end up dead." Dark Pit tossed the angel into the sky. "Now go!"

Lucario jumped into the air, to attack Pit, but the Angel of Darkness flew in front of him and struck him back down.

"Stay there, Lucario." Dark Pit said darkly. "You're meant to live on land, not in the air." He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Pit begin to break open the box.

Dark Pit soared downwards and stabbed Lucario in the chest. The Pokemon flew backwards, but threw a bigger dark ball at the black angel. A flash of spinning swords and the dark ball was eradicated.

Lucario started to growl.

Dark Pit smirked. "What's the matter, Pokemon? Upset?" Dark Pit spread his arms to either side. "Come on, I'm just an angel. You're telling me a big, _strong_ Pokemon like you will just be _defeated_?"

Lucario's fists started to shake.

_Good. _The Prince of the Underworld thought. _Anger clouds the mind. I need him to make rash decisions and __**end**__ him._ He shot a quick glance at Pit, who found only an apple in the contents. _Before he destroys Pit…_

Lucario let out a loud battle cry and charged Dark Pit.

Dark Pit smiled.

This was exactly what he wanted.

He dove towards Lucario's feet, tripped him with a sword, and struck him square in the back as he flipped. The blue Pokemon arched forwards and flew when he was shot by a firecracker.

Pit came running with a huge Cracker Launcher in his hands and fired at will.

Dark Pit gave a short chuckle.

The heavy gun looked misplaced in Pit's frail arms. His legs tensed as he tried to keep his balance while he shot it at Lucario.

Dark Pit shot an arrow at the Pokemon to get him higher in the air.

The firecrackers ended.

The gun was now only spouting out white puffs of smoke. Dark Pit hastily ran over to Pit, told him to hang on to the gun, and threw him in to the air again.

An angel can't fly on it's own with _that_ gun.

Pit was directly under Lucario and was approaching him at a fast speed. When he was right under him, Pit brought the Cracker Launcher back as far as he could over his shoulder, and brought it forward again hitting Lucario and successfully driving him off-stage.

The gun disappeared and Pit gave a shout of triumph.

"It's not over yet!" Dark Pit yelled. "He still has one more- gah!" The dark imitation fell to his knees as Lucario threw a pink and white capsule at him.

Out fell a Ray Gun and Lucario picked it up and slowly aimed it directly at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit turned on his back and stared Lucario in the face. His palms were outstretched behind him and held him up stiffly.

Lucario's blue eyes narrowed menacingly as he hissed, "_Now_ who's defeated?"

But something else came out of that capsule.

And just as Pit flew behind Lucario to save his darker half, Dark Pit threw it.

A Smart Bomb.

Bright blue eyes locked with dark just as the explosion started.

Dark Pit gasped. "Pit!" He reached out a hand, but the explosion was growing and so he took flight. He watched with a twisting stomach as Pit was burned alive and thrown off-stage.

_Game!_

For a second before the arena dissolved, Dark Pit was left standing alone with nothing but a single, white feather by his feet.

He had killed Pit.

He felt as if his entire world had just collapsed.


	11. Empty Inside

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin_

**.11.**

**Los**t

"Pit?" Pit asked the silent angel. "Are you okay?"

Dark Pit was just staring out the window of Pit's sunlit room. He didn't respond.

Pit gave a sigh. "Look, we won, okay? I know you didn't mean to throw that bomb at me. It's my own fault." He gave a soft smile.

"How can you smile at the person who hurt you?" Dark Pit muttered. He looked at his hands in his lap and his dark brown hair fell over his face. "What if I _had_ meant it? What if I _wanted_ to kill you?" He started to shake. "Don't you ever smile at me again."

Pit stiffened. "H-Hey, don't be like that. It was just a brawl."

"A brawl where I ended up killing you." Dark Pit shoved Pit away from him and stood up. He walked out of the room.

Pit sat on the floor feeling like trash.

* * *

_What was that? _Dark Pit looked at his open hand as he walked out. He didn't know where-in-the-hell he was going, but anywhere far away seemed to be just fine.

He couldn't take Pit's eyes anymore.

They were always _there_.

They always smiled. They never saw what Dark Pit really was. They made Dark Pit wish he didn't come to the other angel just to kill him.

Oh, by the Goddess of Darkness, could Dark Pit still achieve his long-sought goal?

A simple _brawl_ caused Dark Pit's mind to scatter across the floor. What would the real thing do to him?

When had things become so **hard**?

It was getting to the point where Dark Pit never dreamed of the nightmares in the Underworld, but of Pit's blood all over his hands. That sight chilled the Angel of Darkness to the very core.

When had these feelings come about?

_Feelings_…

Dark Pit stopped his tracks.

_I have no heart... I am empty… I cannot feel anything… _He let out a sigh. _But then why does my chest ache whenever I think of him?_

The dark angel felt so lost.

He remembered when he woke up to find Pit at his side, caring for the burns Ike had inflicted. He couldn't remember that night, but he remembered how strangely Pit looked at him that morning.

The way his arms felt when he wrapped them around the dark angel's neck.

Dark Pit remembered how he closed his eyes and breathed in Pit's scent of dewy leaves. He pulled the Angel of Light closer to him and never wanted to be parted with him ever again.

When he kills Pit… He won't be able to see him ever again…

Pit's heart will be the only thing to remember him by.

Could he live with that?

What good was a heart if it was broken?

Dark Pit kicked his brown sandal against the front door of Smash Manor. It opened slightly and a rush of air assaulted him.

Dark Pit hastily ran out and took in the demanding breeze with open arms.

He needed to rest.

He needed to think.

He needed Pit's heart.

He needed _Pit_.

Dark Pit's empty chest throbbed painfully when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Pit…" Dark Pit felt the stranger whisper.

Dark Pit closed his eyes as the smell morning leaves filled his senses.

Pit turned the dark imitation around and whispered before pressing his lips on to black angels, "Don't leave me alone like that again."

As Dark Pit closed his eyes, he realized he had been foolish this entire time. He couldn't be falling in-love, for he had no heart.

But Pit could.

But wasn't that what he had wanted in the first place?

He could feel it in Pit's desperate kiss. A single tear threatened to fall as Dark Pit had another image of Pit's still corpse.

_Forgive me, My Angel._

Dark Pit needed to take what he set out for.


	12. Strawberry Filler

Lyrics by **Snow Patrol**: "You're All I Have"

Yes, this is a bit of a filler chapter.

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.12.**

**S**i_n_**s** o**f** the _L_i**g**ht

Dark Pit grinned when Pit yelled, "Not my strawberry!"

The Angel of Light reached for it, but Dark Pit put half of it in his mouth and chuckled.

_Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

Dark Pit leaned forward, into Pit's stubborn face, and winked. "Still want it?" He asked with half of the strawberry reaching out towards the angel.

Pit blushed and quickly looked away.

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

"Oh, come on." Dark Pit said softly. "You just need to—"

But he was cut off by Pit snatching half of the reaming strawberry from his mouth and eating it with a smug smile on his face.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have_

Dark Pit smirked and said softly, "You think you're so clever?" He swiftly grabbed the back of Pit's neck and crushed their lips together.

Pit let out a muffled cry of surprise and let himself melt into Dark Pit's strong embrace.

Dark Pit smiled against his lips.

_You're cinematic razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones_

Dark Pit gently pushed Pit underneath him. He straddled the angel without ever breaking their kiss. Strawberry vines were crushed underneath Pit's white exomis, but neither of them cared.

The Angel of Light moaned softly when he felt Dark Pit's hands roam underneath the white cloth.

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

Pit wrapped his arms around Dark Pit's neck as the Angel of Darkness started to leave burning kisses on the side of his neck.

Pit arched his head back and gave a silent whimper as he felt the other angel's lips touch his bare collarbone.

His toga lay discarded beside him.

When had that been taken off?

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have_

Dark Pit continued to trail down Pit's bare chest with his mouth.

The strange feeling in his hollow chest continued to grow.

Dark Pit felt as if he was getting closer to finding out the answer to what it was.

Was it…

Love?

Dark Pit bit down on unsuspecting flesh, making Pit give a strangled moan, and tried to ignore the random thought.

No…

It couldn't be.

Dark Pit had no heart.

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to_

Pit took off Dark Pit's black exomis and let his hands feel the muscled flesh underneath it.

Dark Pit gave a soft moan into Pit's chest as he continued his descent.

The brunette arched back into the dark imitation when he felt Dark Pit's tongue circle his waist.

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

Dark Pit had the urge to stop and just keep Pit there in his arms.

The urge to keep him forever.

… Forever with him.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have_

Pit bit harshly down on his lip so he wouldn't speak the words that threatened to escape his burning lips.

So the Angel of Light wouldn't admit to the Angel of Darkness something he had been feeling for a long time.

Pit bit harder through his lips so he wouldn't whisper in Dark Pit's ear,

_I love you._

_I have no fear now you are all that I have_


	13. Ike vs Dark Pit

Well, I already had the idea for Dark Pit and Ike to battle; it was just a given for this type of story.

But I'm glad everyone supported it. Thanks. Haha.

And, because it is my birthday, I updated everything. Be grateful and leave a review!

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.13.**

**B**_l_**o**_w_ **M**e A_w_a**y**

Dark Pit smirked.

He knew Pit was in his strawberry patch again and the dark angel had just thought of a plan to steal some more of the juicy fruits.

He was on his way to the gardens when a familiar soldier stepped in front of him.

"Fight me." He simply said.

Dark Pit gave an apathetic look towards Ike. He could feel nothing as they locked eyes. It was just like his days in the Underworld.

It was strange how only Pit could make the dark angel fool himself into thinking he could feel.

"I said 'fight me'." Ike repeated through clenched teeth. His blue eyes turned to ice and his shoulders were painfully straight.

"I heard what you said." Dark Pit replied coldly. "I'm not deaf." He raised an eyebrow. "I accept."

Ike nodded. "Good."

* * *

Each of them started with two lives.

"No sense in prolonging it." Dark Pit said, "The better fighter can win no matter how many lives he has."

They let the computer choose their arena and it gave them the Norfair stage.

It was fitting for Ike's sudden rage and hate towards his opponent.

Dark Pit couldn't care less.

The black angel and the blue soldier immediately charged one another.

Both struck.

Dark Pit gritted his teeth as he felt flames lick his fair skin, and Ike grunted when he felt his skin peel away from the tip of Dark Pit's blade.

Both brawlers flew backwards and hit the floor.

Dark Pit quickly sat up and shot three arrows of blue light when he heard Ike's boots hit the platform.

Ike skirted back. He felt his heel hit the edge of the bottom stage and he steadied himself.

Dark Pit ran towards the soldier, shooting arrows as he advanced.

Ike quickly used his light purple bubble-shield as he felt his back foot fall off the stage. As the bubble around him grew smaller, the arrows increased.

Suddenly, when Dark Pit was right in front of him, Ike dodge-rolled under the black angel's feet and drove his blade through Dark Pit's back.

"Gah!" Dark Pit winced as he flew forwards unwillingly. A Warp Star fell from the sky and Dark Pit immediately grabbed it. He drove it towards the stage furiously and landed directly on the mercenary.

Ike flipped backwards and landed on his back.

Dark Pit jumped into the air and grabbed the timer; causing Ike's actions to become slowed.

His sandals pounded on the platform as he raced over to his opponent. Dark Pit broke his bow in half and swung in-and-out of the mercenary. It soon became a blur of yellow and blue and then Dark Pit struck him in the chest with both blades simultaneously.

He let out a loud huff and suddenly wondered…

_Where had all this anger come from?_

Dark Pit took a moment to calm himself down.

He didn't see Ike flip in the air and fall right behind him.

Or the sudden wave of lava that was headed their way.

Ike let out a battle cry and grabbed Dark Pit by the black cloth wrapped around his neck. The angel bit his lip to stifle his surprised cry.

Ike leapt off-stage and pressed Dark Pit's back straight into the incoming lava.

He drove his sword through Dark Pit's shoulder and pinned him there.

Dark Pit drove his teeth through the soft flesh of his lip as he felt the flames lick and peel away his precious wings. He bit down harder as Ike pressed his sword through his shoulder all the way to its brown hilt.

He could feel the lava encase his entire back and start to reach around his legs.

Dark Pit refused to scream.

Instead, he opened his dark blue eyes and stared determinedly at Ike. The soldier looked mad with fury.

"You're not Pit." He hissed through tightly clenched teeth. "You never will be." He pulled his sword out of Dark Pit's shoulder slowly.

And, as he brought his sword over his shoulder and sliced Dark Pit's side with it, causing the angel to fly off the screen in a flash of black feathers and ash, Dark Pit vowed he would get his revenge.

And when he returned to the screen with only one life left, he smiled.

"Squadron, _move out_!"

Ike was struck by two sentries, causing him to fly in the air, but he quickly recovered and swatted the rest away like the flies they were.

Dark Pit's smile faded.

Figures he would know how to defeat them.

Dark Pit picked up a Deku Nut and threw it at Ike, making him disoriented and allowing the rest of the winged sentries to strike him.

Black wings unfolded and lifted the angel into the air as he landed the last fatal blow on his opponent.

Ike's eyes, for a second, locked with Dark Pit's as he flew into the corner of the stage.

Dark Pit gave an evil smile.

Both players only had one life left.

Dark Pit felt his back ache and sweat fall with soot on his face. He leapt a few feet backwards and watched as another wave of lava came crashing down opposite him.

Suddenly, Dark Pit was struck with a white, Smoke Ball and white frost covered him.

The dark angel glared at the white bulge on his arm.

He heard Ike's boots hit the ground slowly.

They were coming closer.

If Dark Pit lost his head now, everything would be over. In a fight, you must expect everything. If you're caught by surprise, you're dead.

The footsteps stopped.

Dark Pit looked around one last time and pressed against the platform, letting himself fly into the air.

The colored smoke consumed the dark angel and suddenly it crept into his dark blue eyes.

He rubbed his stinging eyes as he flew higher, but his wings gave out and he started to fall.

Dark Pit swung randomly around himself, but never hit anything.

What was going on?

Where was the soldier?

Dark Pit saw a flash of glowing flame and immediately dived down towards the bottom platform. He saw Ike cut through the colored smoke in a failed attempt to unleash his Great Aether.

Dark Pit gave a sigh of relief and fell on his stomach.

The lava was stirring again and the Angel of Darkness watched in horrid dismay as a gigantic wave was building at the back of the stage.

It would consume everything.

Dark Pit spotted a protective portal appear on the right hand platform.

As Ike fell to the ground, Dark Pit made a dash for safety.

_There's no fighting that wave._

He unfolded his black wings, but there was no air current. The oxygen was being eaten away by the growing wave of burning lava.

He jumped into the air and ignored the aching protest his wings let out and tried desperately to reach the safe point.

Ike was running after the angel, seeing the impending lava as well.

Dark Pit reached out a desperate hand and barely clutched the edge of the platform. He swung backwards and achieved a back flip onto the platform. He folded his wings tightly against his throbbing back and rolled into the safe area. He quickly pressed the glowing blue button inside and breathed a sigh when the hatch closed.

He almost laughed when he heard Ike's pathetic screams.

But Dark Pit's damage percentage was too high. The heat of the lava was making his bones relax and start to grow dull. He rested his head on the back of the protective capsule and felt the sweat on the back of his head ooze out of his dark brown hair.

As the safe area lowered back into the platform, Dark Pit stood up; feeling a bit better than before. He looked up and saw a flaming Ike spin down towards him quickly.

This was his last chance, but Dark Pit wanted to look into the mercenary's eyes as he defeated him.

So, the Angel of Darkness flew into the air, grabbed Ike, and drove him into the bottom platform. He stood over him as the blue-haired soldier looked up at him.

It was over.

Dark Pit looked down on Ike with a blank expression on his face.

"You're a monster," Ike stated firmly, "nothing but darkness."

Dark blue eyes didn't even blink as Dark Pit drove both his swords into the mercenary's chest.

The Angel of Darkness received a cold satisfaction when he saw the blue soldier skitter off-stage.

_Player Ike Defeated._

Dark Pit relaxed his tense muscles and went into the Control Room.

Ike was waiting.

Before the soldier could utter a word, Dark Pit placed the tip of his blade at his throat. His gaze hardened as he spoke, "Don't you even _think_ of challenging me again. When I'm with Pit, you leave us alone."

Ike didn't break the eye contact the two had created.

"It's a shame, isn't it? The only way you can defeat me is by striking me in the **back**. You should be disgusted with yourself."

Dark Pit withdrew his blade and walked coldly out.

Ike was right though.

Dark Pit was nothing but a monster.

And the angel knew he could never hope to be anything else.


	14. A Monster

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.14.**

**Sp**i_l_t **B**_l_**oo**d

"Let's go spar!" Pit asked, but after yesterday, Dark Pit didn't want to fight anyone. The Angel of Light leaned into Dark Pit's face.

"No." Dark Pit said in flat monotone.

"Please?"

Dark Pit looked into the pleading sapphires and couldn't help but smile. "Fine."

The two walked out of the Smash Mansion and towards the training felids.

Dark Pit gazed secretly at Pit and realized how he had done this the first day they met. They were walking in to Smash Manor, and now they were walking out.

Had things come full circle?

The fallen angel sighed mentally and closed his eyes. _I can't be acting like this. There's no reason for me to feel this way. I _can't_ feel. That's the reason why I'm here. I need his heart._

He looked back at the angel. He was looking at his blue-and-yellow bow, concentrating on it.

Dark Pit smirked.

He was planning his battle strategy.

But he quickly regained his composure. _Stop this, dammit! This __**needs**__ to be done! I can't keep fighting my own reasons for coming out of the Darkness._

He couldn't go back with nothing.

But… If he stayed there… With Pit… He wouldn't feel like nothing.

He would feel...

_No! _His mind screamed and desperation ghosted over his non-existent heart. _Pit means nothing to me. He is only an obstacle, like that soldier Ike… And I destroyed him. I can do the same to this boy._

Dark Pit looked up from his thoughts as he felt his brown sandals crunch wet grass.

It was still pretty early; the sun hadn't even risen yet.

He looked at the sky. It was painted in deep pinks and bright yellows. The angel's dark blue eyes could almost see the sun wanting to come out.

He looked at the grass, took a knee, and fingered a single, moist blade in his fingertips.

He sighed as Pit gave him a weird look.

"Pit?" The Angel of Light questioned. "Um…"

Pit's unique smell now filled the entire world. It made Dark Pit's empty chest throb and ache uncontrollably.

"He's all around me." Dark Pit said softly. Something in his mind screamed against the action, but the dark imitation looked up into Pit's shimmering eyes.

Electricity shot through his chest and he quickly looked back at the grass below him. He gave one shake of his head and stood back up.

Pit was obviously worried. "Are you—"

But Dark Pit snapped his bow in two and fell in his battle stance. "You can't defeat me." He said softly with a smirk.

Pit's entire face lit up like the morning sky as he smiled, "The fight is on!" He cried.

Dark Pit's entire body tightened.

* * *

Pit jumped in the air and achieved an Ariel flip; landing behind his dark companion.

The only rule was; no wings.

Dark Pit twisted on a heel and swung at the white blur behind him.

If they would be able to use their wings, their attacks would be less coordinated and someone might get seriously hurt.

Pit turned his blade around and struck the side of Dark Pit's neck with his golden hilt.

Dark Pit had been waiting for that.

The weight of the attack drove him down, but he bent his knees and pushed off. "You're mine now." Dark Pit playfully struck forwards, but Pit took a fatal step towards him and fell **forward**…

"Pit…" Dark Pit breathed when he pulled his yellow blade out of the angel's chest. "I…" He shook his head, but that didn't make the dizziness go away. "I'm…"

"Pit…" Pit whispered. He reached a hand towards the fallen angel, but Dark Pit fell back.

"N-No…" Dark Pit watched in **horror** as blood spilled on to the wet grass and tainted it.

The sun had finally risen.

The Angel of Darkness quickly caught Pit as he fell forward and watched his bright, blue eyes fall close.

"Pit…?" He asked desperately. "Pit!"

The angel didn't respond.

_You're a monster, nothing but darkness._


	15. Without You

Lyrics are by **The Goo Goo Dol****ls**: 'Without You Here'.

The end is **so** close. :O

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.15.**

**W**ith_o_**u**t **Y**_o_**u** Here

Dark Pit gently placed the unconscious angel on his bed. He had bandaged Pit's wound.

The wound _he_ created.

It was then that Dark Pit realized he couldn't kill him.

Because he had fallen _in-love_ with him.

"Pit…" Dark Pit whispered.

_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath  
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms  
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel_

Dark Pit placed a soft kiss on the angel's damp forehead. "I have to leave." He caressed the soft flesh of Pit's cheek beneath his fingertips. "I'm sorry… I-I can't… I can't stay here… With you…"

He stood up and started to walk out of Pit's dark room. The sun didn't even shine through the many windows inside. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I h-hurt you."

_And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here_

Dark Pit felt tears fall down his cheeks as he left the Smash Mansion.

He couldn't be in-love.

He had no heart.

He couldn't be sad.

He had no heart.

But then what was this _breaking_ inside of his chest?

_And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill this pain  
Truth is never vain  
It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand  
I never had this planned_

He clutched his chest and felt like ripping through it. Dark Pit grinded his teeth together in an attempt to stop his pathetic crying, but he just couldn't.

His hollow chest _ached_ at the thought of leaving Pit.

_And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here  
Without you here  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here_

Dark Pit stumbled over his own feet. He desperately wanted to leave. He wanted to fly anywhere, anywhere but here.

He realized then that he would never tell Pit just how much he truly loved him.

"Pit… I…" He decided he might as well say it to the open air. Dark Pit shut his stinging eyes tightly as more tears leaked out. "I didn't think I could… No, I still think… I-I mean… Pit…" He let out a ragged sigh. "I love you, Pit. More than anything in the world… I denied myself the thought that I could be in-love with you… Whenever I was around you I felt… I _felt_! Do you understand Pit? You make me feel… You…" Dark Pit stifled a sob that threatened to escape his throat. "You mean everything to me. You filled my emptiness with light and… And with… Love."

The dark angel pushed his brown sandals against the dewy grass and lifted himself into the air. He unfolded his black wings and soared through the sky.

The scent of dew on leaves crawled into Dark Pit's mind, and something in his chest _shattered_.

_My head lies to my heart  
And my heart it still believes  
It seems the ones who love us are the ones  
That we deceive  
But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me_

Pit awoke to the sunlight gently coaxing his eyes to open. He tried to sit up but felt extreme pain shoot up his spine. The angel arched back and cried out.

_And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you _

Pit opened his eyes against the pain and saw multicolored dots obscure his vision. He looked at his chest as the memory of the yellow and blue blade piercing his skin flooded back into his mind.

The wound was bandaged.

Pit gently touched the white fabric around him.

_Pit_.

He smiled and looked at the corner where the fallen angel usually slept.

Only to find that space was empty.

In fact, the entire world felt empty. It was as if someone had taken Dark Pit and erased him from the universe.

"Pit?" The Angel of Light asked the empty room.

His heart suddenly felt cold and empty.

_Without you here_


	16. The End

Heh, here we are.

The last chapter.

Thank you so much for all of your support and the pleasing reviews most of you left. I am glad that Dark PitxPit can finally make a stand in Fan Ficiton World. If you write anything concerning this couple, I would **love** it if you PMed me.

And yay, some of Pit's past in _Kid Icarus_ is revealed! Haha.

Enjoy it, my wonderful fans.

Oh, and soon I will post an 'alternate ending' as well. Where Dark Pit does… Some bad things.

* * *

**K**i**s**s the Dar**k**nes**s**.  
_Kir Sirin._

**.16.**

**F**a_ll_ I_n_ t**o** Dar**k**nes**s**

Pit knew exactly where Dark Pit was.

He was just afraid to go there.

He could already hear the screams in his mind.

But, if it was for Dark Pit, the Angel of Light knew he would do anything too help him.

Even if it meant diving back into the Underworld.

* * *

Dark Pit scuffed the toe of his brown sandal on the black stone.

He was home.

He gazed at the Underworld and took all of it in.

Black miasma floated on still, thick air all around. No one knew what it was really from, many thought it came from the final breath of lost souls, but it crawled into your lungs and choked anything that was life.

Black rock protruded from the ground and the ceiling. It reached out towards you, wanting to snatch you away, and its sides were rocky and the ends were filed to a sharp point.

Creatures lurked everywhere. Every crevice someone could find would become their home. Only the Goddess, or God, or both, had a real house. Even so, it was nothing more than a chamber with a bed and a few cages for the occasional punishments.

Usually, if someone had crossed boundaries, the living nightmares would deal out their own kind of 'justice'.

The smell of decaying flesh was everywhere. It circled around Dark Pit's nose and he actually coughed.

It had been so long since he'd been here.

There were occasional screams from monsters and dead souls alike, but nothing you wouldn't get used to.

Dark Pit tightened his grip on his bow and decided he would pay a little visit to his mother.

Medusa.

* * *

Pit looked about the dark walls of the Underworld and fought to keep his beating heart still. His white wings shone brilliantly against the black miasma that threatened to consume him.

He heard a scuffle of claws against stone, turned around hastily, and then heard a chuckle.

He tried to swallow, but fear had closed his throat.

"Who..?" He whispered.

Pit could feel his desperation and cold fear take hold of him when the laughing grew louder.

* * *

Dark Pit was on full alert when he entered the Shrine. Anyone could be there.

He didn't have time for any surprises.

"Hello?" He called.

When no one answered, he took his chance and kneeled down before Medusa's statue.

The Shrine was nothing but a black cavern inside the Underworld where Medusa had fallen by the hands of Pit. The monsters of the Underworld had built a statue of her in the exact spot where she took her dying breaths.

Her last command was for Celeno to create Dark Pit.

The black angel raised his head and stared into the stone eyes of his Goddess.

"Mother…" He whispered. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "What did you want from me? Did you truly want an _angel_ to rule the Underworld? Had you no other plans for me? Mother… What did you have planned for me?"

"I would like to think **I'm** your mother, Pit." Said a sultry voice.

Dark Pit's black wings picked up at the sound of the silky voice and he flinched.

* * *

Pit let out a gasp when he felt cold claws clamp around his throat and his waist.

"You've come back?" Someone hissed in his ear. "The _mighty_ Pit, have you come to kill our new Goddess as well?"

"I… I…" Pit tried to shake his head and say 'no' but his tongue had swollen and his head felt light and fuzzy. He closed his bright blue eyes as the claws punctured his delicate skin.

"Answer me!" The monster's grip tightened and his voice grew louder. "Or I will kill you just like I killed your boyfriend all those years ago."

Pit stiffened.

"Oh, you remember that, do you? **Good**. I killed him right before your eyes, did I not? You watched him _die_ and did nothing to stop me. He cried out your name and you _still_ stood frozen."

_He had killed Kalico?_

Pit fought with himself as the memory came rushing back to him.

* * *

"You're not an angel, Pit." A harpy with red wings walked slowly towards the black angel. "You're a fake imitation. Don't kid yourself. And, as for your _role_," She bent down and caressed his cheek with a long, blood red nail. "You're meant to be by my side. You're meant to be King."

Celeno, the new Queen of the Underworld, smiled brightly at Dark Pit. She had long, flowing black hair that curled at the ends. Her dark red wings were never folded. They were always out and for people to stare at. Her eyes were empty coals that had no pupils. Her entire eye was black and her long, think eyelashes curled over them.

Her nails were long, sharp, and painted forever red. She had red lipstick and a voluptuous form that was barely concealed beneath black and red cloth.

Her smile was her greatest weapon. It could convince even Palutena herself to fall for the dark-hearted harpy.

"You're my creator." Dark Pit replied emotionlessly. "My _mother_ is dead."

"Hm," Celeno smiled warmly and continued to stroke his cheek. "Isn't a Mother a creator as well? Pit…" She leaned forward and whispered, "why don't you give your Queen a kiss?"

When Dark Pit only stared back, Celeno giggled.

"Why so cold, Pit? I thought you would come back with your heart and then we could be together." She smiled widely as her lips grew closer to Dark Pit's. "Have you not succeeded, My Evil Angel?"

* * *

"_Pit!" Kalico screamed. A hot tear fell from his green eyes as a black monster drove his clawed hand deeper in his gut. "Help me, please!"_

_Pit stood frozen in his cage._

_His first love was being killed before his eyes._

"_Pit!" Kalico started to cry as the pain numbed his entire body. He screamed over the laughs surrounding him. "I'm sorry, Pit! I wont reject you again! I'll be yours forever, just help me!"_

"_Heh," Golden eyes sparkled as his voice hissed, "We've got ourselves a gay angel. How delightful." He drove his claws deeper into the green-haired angel's chest. "When you die, you should end up here."_

"_Pit!"_

_Pit's tears fell hot down his cheeks and cooled his chapped lips._

Pit opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Tears fell down his cheeks and he heard Kalico's murderer snicker in his ear.

"Memories never die." He hissed.

"_I'm done with you, angel." The black monster sneered. He thrust the wounded angel into Pit's limp arms and walked away._

"_Ka-Kalico…" Pit whispered. He watched the light leave Kalico's green eyes and felt his body grow cold in his arms. _

_His heart shattered._

"_Kalico… Don't…" But Kalico slipped through his numb fingers and fell heavily to the floor._

_Kalico was…_

_Was…_

* * *

Dark Pit pushed Celeno's shoulder back, but she was stronger than her feminine physic showed.

"You should treat your Queen better, My Angel. When I make you my King, you will have to learn to take me."

"I won't be your King." Dark Pit stated flatly.

Celeno's black eyes held a spark of anger. "Something about you has changed. Something happened with you and the other Pit." She grabbed Dark Pit's arm and roughly pulled him up to his feet. "Come with me." She ordered sternly.

Dark Pit looked over his shoulder as they walked out of the Shrine and took one last look at his true mother.

Her eyes held no warmth as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Pit could feel fear and sadness overwhelm his heart. The monster smiled against the skin of his ear.

"Now it's your turn."

* * *

Dark Pit and Celeno walked in silence until the harpy spoke, "Pit, why must you—"

But Dark Pit gasped.

He stopped but quickly kept walking so Celeno wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

So she wouldn't notice an Angel of Light being attacked savagely by a living nightmare that had also tormented Dark Pit.

He could feel his entire body grow cold and unfeeling.

_Pit..._

Pit's face was stained with tears and his blue eyes were now clouded over with fear. A black monster with yellow eyes, dull, yellow fangs grinning out, and sharp claws halfway inside the angel's chest was standing behind him.

His eyes locked with Dark Pit's.

"Oh look," the monster hissed into Pit's ear. "Another angel."

Pit's heart leapt at the sight of Dark Pit only a few feet away from him. The black angel locked eyes with him and Pit almost smiled.

If he was so close, then why wasn't he coming to his rescue?

Pit could feel everything in his world crash when he saw some woman with red wings cup Dark Pit's face in her blood red nails.

"Pit," Celeno spoke. "are you even listening to me?"

Dark Pit stared back into her all-black eyes and swallowed his pride. "Of course, my Queen." If he was going to get out of this and save Pit, he would have to be sweet to her. "My ears are always waiting to be filled with your wonderful voice."

Celeno smiled. "That's how I like my angels." She fingered his cheek with the tip of her nail. "That's the Pit I love."

Dark Pit grabbed the harpy's dexterous hands and clasped them within his. "Celeno, my Queen of Darkness, will you wait for me in your chambers? I wish to pay a little visit one last time to the Sight Lake." He lowered his head to complete the act. "So I can see my heart one last time."

"Hm, of course." Celeno smiled and pulled her hands away from Dark Pit's. "You hurry and come back to me."

Dark Pit nodded his head obediently. "Of course."

When Celeno was out of sight, Dark Pit rushed over to his Angel of Light and drew his blades.

"Angels are so annoying, don't you think?" The monster's voice oozed as Dark Pit stopped in front of the two.

"Let. Him. Go." Dark Pit said tightly.

"Or what? You'll poke me?"

Dark Pit swiftly struck the point of his sword through the middle of the monster's forehead. The monster exploded into ash and black miasma.

Now Dark Pit knew what it was.

The black miasma surrounding the Underworld was the ashes of the nightmares living within it.

Would Dark Pit become the same when he died?

Pit fell into Dark Pit's awaiting arms and the Angel of Darkness sighed at the contact.

"Pit…" He whispered. "Why have you come here?"

But when Pit looked up at the fallen angel, the fear in his eyes was too overwhelming.

Dark Pit held him tighter. "Let's talk on earth."

* * *

When they reached earth, Pit suddenly collapsed. Dark Pit fell to his knees and caught the scared angel.

He was shaking.

Dark Pit gave him a moment to calm down and then repeated his previous question, "Why did you come to the Underworld?"

"I came to find you." Pit whispered into Dark Pit's shoulder.

"What?"

"You left… Just… _Left_… It was an accident, okay? I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Why do you always act like this whenever you hurt me?" Pit wrapped his arms around the black angel. "Why would you leave me?"

"You don't understand." Dark Pit whispered.

"Then tell me." Pit desperately held the other angel tighter. "Don't go back to that place. Don't leave me again. I need you to stay with me. Don't leave me alone."

No matter what Pit would say, Dark Pit could only whisper, "You don't understand."

The Angel of Light shoved himself out of Dark Pit's embrace and stood up. "_What_ don't I understand?!" Pit yelled through the tears in his eyes. "Just tell me!"

"I came here to kill you!" Dark Pit blurted. He tightened his fingers into fists. "I… I only wanted your heart, don't you see? I only came here to…" His voice broke into a whisper as he lowered his head. "To **kill** you…"

"What…?" Pit breathed and took a step backwards. He shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Pit…" Dark Pit shakily stood up and took a step closer with tears in the back of his dark blue eyes.

"N-No…" Pit had tears in his eyes too as he looked at the Angel of Darkness.

But they weren't tears of sadness.

They were of anger.

"You were just going to be my friend and then _kill_ me?!" Pit screamed. "You manipulated me! I can't believe I tried to get you back, you monster!"

Dark Pit's body went cold.

_You're a monster, nothing but darkness._

"Pit…" He took another step and reached his hand out towards the angel, but Pit smacked his hand away like it was a bug.

"Don't you touch me! I don't want to see your face anymore!" Hot tears spilled from his sapphire-blue eyes. "I hate you! I—"

Dark Pit pulled the other angel roughly back in to his arms. As he felt Pit struggle against him, he was glad for the first time in his existence that he didn't have a heart.

Because if the pain he was feeling right now hurt this much, then he was sure it would be _unbearable_ if he had a worthless heart.

"Pit," He whispered. "Please… Take that back. Don't say that you hate me." He wasn't surprised when he felt fat tears course down his cold cheeks. Dark Pit rested his chin on Pit's head and tightened his hold around the fighting angel.

"No!" Pit screamed into Dark Pit's damp chest. His tears were sinking into the black fabric. "I hate you! I hate—"

"Stop it."

The desperation in Dark Pit's voice made the angel stop.

"But…" Pit sobbed. "You were going to kill—"

"Not anymore." Dark Pit tried desperately to reason with the Angel of Light. "I-I can't… A life without you, a _world_ without you, Pit… It would be empty. There would be nothing special about it. It would be no different than the Underworld. The sun would be gone."

Pit's eyes widened.

"_W-Well… I guess you're like the sun then. It's so beautiful that you wish you could reach up and touch it, but you can't. It's always out of reach. It provides light for all of earth and is the greatest star in the galaxy. When it's gone, you feel sad for the rest of the day and find yourself wanting it to return..."_

Dark Pit tried his hardest not to let his voice crack as more tears were swallowed by Pit's light brown hair. "You chase the darkness away. I-I could never…"

He pulled the angel closer against him. "Please Pit… You're all that matters to me. D-Don't say that you hate me…"

Pit sighed and buried his face into the darker angel's chest. "You're **stupid**. You don't need to kill me because you already have my heart." He looked up and smiled brilliantly into Dark Pit's dark blue eyes. "I love you."

"What…?" Dark Pit breathed. His eyes widened.

Pit chuckled at the tear-streaked face before him and placed his lips over the darker angels.

Dark Pit crushed the angel against his chest to feel that splendid heart of his flutter; causing Pit to gasp into his mouth and Dark Pit to shudder.

Dark Pit smiled against Pit's blushing face.

This was all he wanted.

All he _needed_.

Dark Pit**x**Pit Forever.

_Kir Sirin._


End file.
